Bended but Not Broken
by planet p
Summary: Change of title! Missy is a hunter; three friends go joyriding whilst intoxicated.


**Bended but Not**** Broken **by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Supernatural_ or any of its characters.

* * *

_Pennsylvania_

_One Year Earlier_

Yolande Harges worked as a nurse at a Pennsylvanian mental facility. The night shift. Though she didn't really care for the job so much anymore, which was a little strange, but she had a steady boyfriend now, and he was good, and she wondered if maybe it was time to take a break from the job, start a family.

She was young, 25, but it was hard work. When you trained to become a nurse, you never really believed that it would be as hard as it was, you thought it would be like on television; except it never was.

Yolande was on her first round of the night, checking the patients' rooms to make sure everything was as it should be. It was pretty quiet, so she wasn't expecting trouble. As she walked, she noted that all of the rooms looked fine; the patients were asleep at this hour.

Yolande thanked her lucky stars. A patient had died a few days ago, and she didn't think she could go through that again so soon. She crossed the hall and stepped around the corner into the adjoining hallway, where everything looked to be fine, just like in the hall before it – except for one open door.

* * *

_New Mexico_

_2010_

Kezia, Jaylen and Deni were friends; best friends. Inseparable. And 17. Tomorrow they started school again for the year; tonight was their last night of freedom – and they were sure as Hell going to live it up!

They'd been drinking since 6, and at 9 they decided to ditch and take Jaylen's mom's SUV for a spin, though they were fairly sure they were drunk and shouldn't have been driving – but it was their _last_ night to live, and who cared about stupid rules or laws when they only had 12 hours to live?

Maybe the alcohol was clouding their judgment? They didn't care. They'd be extra careful, and they'd look out for each other. If one of them saw something suspicious, like a cop car, they'd tell the others and they'd slow down. Maybe they'd have to ditch the car, kick the doors open and make a run for it?

The thought made them laugh. They didn't think that the cops would trace the car back to Jaylen, even though it _was_ her mom's car. They didn't think about anything but the speed, the adrenaline. They were going to have a blast – and, best of all, they do it together!

All the other girls in their grade were out with boys, or thinking about going out with boys, or wishing they had a boy to go out with – but Kezia and Jaylen and Deni didn't care about boys tonight. Tonight was their night.

The three girls slipped out of Jaylen's bedroom and Deni, the last one out, pulled the door shut behind them quietly, though she needn't have worried – Jaylen's mom and dad were out, having a romantic dinner for two together – and they snuck downstairs.

Jaylen found her mom's car keys right where her mom always left them when they weren't with her. She tossed them in the air victoriously before depositing them in a pocket of her low rise jeans. They were so out of here!

* * *

They rode through town with all of the windows down, Jaylen in the driver's seat, the cool evening air billowing in and battering their hair against their faces. The stereo was on and turned up so loud that if a car was to pull up beside them and honk they probably wouldn't hear it, but it was cool.

They shot through town without slowing, without any clear destination in mind, and headed out of town.

They didn't see the police cruiser at first, even though it had both its lights and its siren on – the stereo was too loud – but it was as they were heading down a dirty, bumpy, dust-ridden back road with hardly any light to see anything, let alone the fence lines either side of the road by, that Deni caught a glimpse of the cruiser's lights in the rear vision mirror and alerted the two other girls.

For a moment, a pulse of fear surged through the vehicle. _Cops, crap!_ Then Kezia bellowed, "Hit it, Jaylen!" and the SUV sped up, dust riding high into the night air at its back.

As they drove, the road seemed to darken, as though flooded by gallons and gallons of impenetrable black ink, but the police cruiser was still there, in the rear vision mirror, so the vehicle never slowed.

Jaylen began to sing loudly to the music playing over the stereo, to block out the sounds of the sirens bleeding through the stereo racket telling them that the cops were catching up – fast – and to battle the rising fear in her chest, to force the sudden knot of panic to un-knot from her chest and let her breathe again, and soon Kezia and Deni were belting along with her.

It was the only sound they could hear as they took wild corners, dirt and rock spraying the windows on one side of the car as they veered off the road for a moment, before regaining their position firmly in the middle of the road, and it made them feel safe, impenetrable, free. As though they weren't being chased at all.

But the police cruiser was closer now. The flashing lights stained the interior of Jaylen's mom's car, and the backs of their heads and their hair. Blue and red, blue and red, blue and red. Like in that diagram of the human heart in their textbooks for Biology class. They were in real trouble!

It would be over soon – and they'd been in serious quicksand, and on the wrong side of the law!

Jaylen could feel her heart pumping furiously in her throat, constricting her breathing – blue and red, blue and red – and she screamed suddenly, "HOLD ON!" and hauled the steering wheel into a driveway to some farm property, took the gate clean out, but she didn't care about that.

The car was going everywhere, and Kezia and Deni had suddenly stopped singing. Jaylen slammed on the brakes, and the car came to a scraping halt, slamming the three girls forward in their seats. Deni shrieked, the sound high-pitched and uncomfortable in the enclosed space, and then they were clambering out of the vehicle, kicking doors open, winded, but alive, and they were running. It didn't matter where – as long as it was away from the cops!

* * *

They ran for what seemed like hours; mindless, aimless running, legs pumping, lungs blazing, fire scratching its way up their throats all the way from their chests. They ran until the flashing lights on top of the police cruiser had grown as small as a fingernail, and then they stopped. They couldn't run anymore.

Deni wanted to vomit, but Kezia rubbed her back, trying to talk her out of it. You never knew what the cops would do with your DNA!

Dragging in deep, horrid breaths, Jaylen watched the police cruiser moving about, but it wasn't coming toward them; it was okay!

She glanced over at her two friends, puffed and still breathing heavily, and walked over to see what was up with Deni, if they were both okay.

They mostly were, except for Deni still feeling like hurling, so they sat down to rest, still keeping their eyes on the distant flashing lights, and the light from the interior of Jaylen's mom's car, because they'd left the doors open, and the headlights.

Sitting down, they felt almost better, except for the dirt, and the fine sand and dust that pestered them, making them want to choke, and Jaylen looked around her, surveying the area, wondering where they were. A farm of some sort, she supposed. Though it was mostly all just weeds, anything edible or usable by humans was long dead.

The scattering of clouds shifted, and the full moon peeked out at the world against a tar pit black backdrop, dotted by thousands, millions of tiny glowing stars, its full round face bright and cheerful, as down on Earth, on a deadened paddock in New Mexico, the wind picked up, bitter and ravenous.

The three girls shivered, and huddled closer together, watching, intently, the two cars, and the flashing lights of the police cruiser, their only safety net out here, in the middle of nowhere, as the earth grew cold and stiff.

Jaylen suppressed a shudder, and glanced at her friends. If it got too cold, she'd turn them all in in a heartbeat. They might have done a dumb thing, but she wasn't about to make that a dumb, deadly thing. In the end, freedom was about living – and they were all going to live through this. It if got much colder, she'd turn them in – even if they hated her for the rest of their lives; it would be a relief just knowing they had a life with which to hate each other forever, or for how ever long forever lasted.

Friends were friends, until death – and Death was not knocking on her friends' doors tonight. She'd fight it if she had to! She'd kick it, and scratch it, and bite it! She'd fend it off, even if she had to turn herself into Jaylen, Kezia and Deni's Team's Number One Enemy, and a traitor, to do it!

Even if she had to sneak, and sprint, and scream – and get thrown in jail!

Her teeth started to chatter, and she lifted her face to glance at the sky again, at the stars she didn't know any of the constellations to.

And no way to find home.

The only way was back the way they'd come.

Back toward the two cars, and the police cruiser's flashing lights.

Against the cold wind, her ears picked up a scritchy sound, tiny, like the sounds of mice running on wood, of hundreds of tiny mice's feet. Jaylen shivered and pulled the two sides of her hoodie closed, her fingers fumbling on the zip. She yanked on the zip irritably and glanced at Kezia and Deni, which was when she realised that the sound wasn't of mice's feet at all, but Deni's teeth chattering.

Deni had always been the slightest amongst them, and the most easily affected by cold.

Jaylen shifted and scampered closer to her friends. "Deni?"

"I'm so cold!" Deni whispered. "It's just so cold. All of a sudden, you know?"

"It's gonna be okay," Kezia told her soothingly, putting her arms around the other girl.

Jaylen got closer and put her arms around them both. She closed her eyes, thinking of her friends, thinking how when they were together, like they were now, she always felt warm and safe and protected. She always felt loved, and nothing bad could happen. Nothing bad could happen when they were together. She couldn't leave them, now. They'd have to go back together, or they'd have to stay together. She hugged them tighter.

* * *

In the sky, a trail of clouds crossed the moon's face, like stampeding horses.

Jaylen opened her eyes, and saw movement over by the cars, or, at least, she'd seen a shadow pass the flashing lights, blocking them from view, just for a second; a shadow, large and fast, incredibly fast, or maybe it was just that the cars were so far away, or something.

_You're just scaring yourself_, she told herself. _It's the cold. It makes your brain think strange things. Unreal things._ She mentally shook herself, feeling, again, the warm, breathing bodies of her two best friends underneath her arms, and assured herself that it had just been the two policemen, or however many policemen there had been in that cruiser, that it was just a person, that was all.

Then she heard the howl.

The sound of it made her breath freeze in her chest, and, at the same time, her heart beat faster, and her breath come more quickly, as though she was running, except, there was a weight on her chest, and she couldn't breathe, and a chill ran over her, and she became scared, scared that she wouldn't live to see the end of this night.

That neither her, nor her two best friends, would live to grow older, get jobs, find their true loves, have babies, or hate each other for the rest of their lives.

And she could feel that her friends thought exactly the same thing, like some freaky unwanted psychic connection, or gruesome precognition, or death omen.

The sound only came once, though she realised that she was waiting for it to come again, so that she would know if the animal, or whatever it was that had made the sound, had come any closer to their hiding place. Her heart thudded like a ceremonial drum in her chest, big and loud, and she was certain the animal/thing would hear it, would hear all three of their hearts, beating in unison, in terror.

Part of the problem, she admitted rationally, was that it wasn't like any human sound she'd heard before, but it wasn't like any animal, either.

She wanted to squeeze her eyes closed, and they'd started to water at the cold, and maybe a little because she was scared. She wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else. She wanted to imagine that she was safe in her bedroom, asleep, and that her friends were safe there with her. Not out here, in the cold, and the middle of nowhere. And then she saw the shadow again – and it was just the one shadow, and it didn't move the way any human, or animal moved, and it was circling the two cars, occasionally breaking her line of sight with the flashing lights or the car lights, or breaking the beam as it past through them.

And, in the distance, if she squinted, it looked like the picture of a monster! A monster in the dark! A monster from the deep, dark depths of children's fairytales!

She almost stopped breathing.

Then she prayed that the creature, the monster, took her instead of her friends! Prayed that maybe, as horrible as it was, maybe it had taken its fill when it killed those police officers without even a single gunshot being let off! Maybe it wasn't all that hungry, and would be satisfied with one girl instead of three! And she'd always been the biggest of them, though she was by no means obese. It was just her bones, just her structure. She prayed that her friends had not seen it too.

* * *

She watched the monster circling, pacing. Watched its monstrous gait. Watched as it paused in the beam of her mother's car. Stopped! And lifted its head! Or what she thought was its head.

Oh God, it was listening, or smelling, or something! It knew they were there, that the officers had come with the police cruiser, and that someone else, or multiple someone elses had come with the other car!

Oh God, what if it had seen? What if it had been watching the whole time? What if it had watched everything? The pursuit, the veering off the road and back on again, the sudden turn, the gate flying open, and dust flying up? Oh God, what if it had been tracking them, running alongside the two cars in that monstrous, inhumanly fast gait, just waiting, waiting, biding its time for an in!

And what if it knew exactly where they'd gone, in which direction they'd run?

What if it knew exactly where they sat crouched, huddled together?

"OH MY GOD!" The very human shriek vibrated her arms, and through her body, along her spine, constricted with fear, and high-pitched, and unending. Jaylen thought that it would never end, that horrible, betraying shriek of terror, until, suddenly, it had, and she saw that Kezia had clamped her hand down over Deni's mouth, and Deni's eyes, oh God, Deni's eyes were so wide, so scared, that Jaylen felt the tears in her own eyes suddenly draw together and spill over the rims of her eyes, and run down her face.

Oh God, she was so scared!

"Just a scorpion," Kezia, beautiful wonderful Kez, whispered, and Jaylen wanted to believe the voice of beautiful wonderful Kezia. So much, she wanted to believe that voice.

Her eyes leapt to the beam of her mom's headlights, and she saw the beast, the monster/thing, saw it shift its head, just the tiniest bit, as though to say, _Now. Now I know exactly where you all are._

She felt her chest stop. Just stop, moving. Her blood freeze, and stop too. Right there, blue and red, in her veins, and capillaries, and arteries, and wherever else blood went. It just stopped. Stop coming, and going, just stop.

She was going to – oh God – she was going to pass out! And then, then she'd never wake up, because… because she'd be dead… or, maybe, she'd rise up out of her body, her soul of whatever, and she'd be able to see the three of them, mangled and bloody, and maybe Deni or Kezia still alive, but dying, and then she'd just be whipped away, and she wouldn't be able to do a single thing to help.

She didn't realise, until she heard the low whimpering sound, that she was crying, actually crying, Dolby digital surround sound – cinema quality – and all!

They were going to die!

* * *

"Oh my God, Jaylen, what-? Oh my God, the thing didn't bite you-? Oh my God! No! Just tell me you're okay, you're not bit?"

The sound of Kezia's quiet urgent voice filtered through to Jaylen slowly, though she felt lost, as though encased in a deep, thick blackness, like tar, and hopelessness, and sadness, though, to her surprise, she felt herself shaking her head, and then she whipped her chin up, and her eyes widened, and she shook her head faster. "Kez, you-! You have to stop saying stuff!" she hissed, hoping that her voice was loud enough for her friends to hear, but not for the monster to hear. "There's-! Oh God! There's a thing! I saw it! Over by the cars! I think… I think it's killed the cops! I think it's coming for us next! Oh God!"

She sounded like a mad person, and she could see in their eyes that that was what Kezia and Deni thought she'd turned into, some scary mad person, and they were scared, not of the monster, but of her, and for her.

And then they heard the growl; a mixture between hunger, anticipation, and delight.

But not from the direction of the cars, this time – from right behind them!

* * *

Jaylen screamed, shrieked in horror, and then she was on her feet, pulling her friends to their feet, knowing that they'd never be able to outrun the thing, knowing they'd never get away, not anymore. Maybe a little way, because it wanted to play with them, but never home, never alive!

And then they were running.

Stupidly.

Blindly.

Back toward the cars.

And it was after them.

The monster.

* * *

It was too bright suddenly, the air filled with dust, and panting, their chests heaving, pulling in dusty air, the monster's chest gulping down air greedily, happily, she could tell anymore, except that it was so bright, and even if she spun back around, she'd never be able to see it now, in the darkness, behind the edge of the light, just there, just… on the fringe, watching, waiting, delighting, hungry.

She was so blind!

And so dead!

Deni's horrified piercing scream rang out like a shot, and Jaylen spun about, ready to meet the monster face on before she died, ready to see exactly what it was that was going to murder her, and then her friends, and to throw herself in the line of fire.

She screamed, too.

The two police officers were dead, lying on the front of the cruiser, their blood running down the metal onto the ground, making mud, their bodies ripped apart, ripped open, and steaming in the chill night air.

Jaylen felt something hot and biting, something acidic, rise in her throat, and then she was throwing up, the staring eyes of the two police officer's watching her in horror, except for the one eye that was missing, and just the staring red cavity left, like when a tooth came out, and you got a coin from your mom or dad, except there was no pillow, no warm bed, or house, or coin. No mom and dad.

No possibility of survival.

* * *

Throwing up hurt more than she possibly imagined it ever could, and she just kept seeing those eyes, those bodies, cut up like that, bleeding, and steaming, and she remembered how cold she'd felt earlier, and she was still shivering, she'd just forgot, and now she was heaving, throwing up her stomach contents.

And then she heard fast footfalls. Impossibly light for a monster, but not for a monster made out of shadow, out of darkness, and she twirled her body around and threw herself forward, ready to die to protect her friends, ready to take the monster.

"Take me, you bastard! Take me!" she screamed all the way around, pushing herself forward, toward the light, toward the footfalls – and a girl.

Just a girl.

A girl like her. Same age, same clothes.

A girl who was not afraid. A girl with a gun. A girl who was shouting too. "GET THE FUCK IN THE TRUNK! DO IT NOW!"

Jaylen stumbled backward, suddenly disorientated, away from the girl. She was… she was mad… a psycho… a killer! She'd murdered two police officers, and now she was gunning for a third, this time, a civilian. She scarpered backward, but kept her balance, but then her shoes met something slippery. Oh God, she was going to slip on her own puke and die!

She felt herself slide, suddenly much heavier than she remembered, her weight all in the wrong places, and the world tipped up, or just she did, and then… nothing.

* * *

And confinement. And blackness. She was too hot. She couldn't breathe. She was going to suffocate. It was so… so black. And cold, but hot too! And then she lost consciousness again.

Until the sirens came.

And the trunk was opened.

And she was alive.

And her friends were alive.

And it was daylight. It was frickin' morning! And the monster… She couldn't see the monster anywhere. And the police officers – Oh God! – they were dead, and they'd been… they'd been covered by some kind of white sheet, maybe plastic. And she threw up again. And she was shaking, and she was standing on something squishy.

She removed her foot, realising that one of her shoes had come off, though she couldn't remember where, and she couldn't see it anywhere, but she could see an eye, just one eye, staring at her from the ground, squished and battered and staring right at her.

She screamed.

* * *

Missy handed over the fake credit card stating her name as Summer Votaua, impatient for a shower, some sleep, and something to eat. That werewolf had been more trouble than it had been worth, in honesty, and those two cops had still got it.

The desk clerk handed her back the fake credit card and a key, and she turned swiftly to the exit, not even bothering to wait for the clerk to finish telling her the room she'd been given, and stepped outside into the nippy morning air.

She smiled, and marched off toward the motel room listed as the same number as on the key tag.

In the end, the werewolf had still gotten it, and she was due a new bead for her add-a-charm bracelet.

* * *

_Missy is a __character from the season one episode, _The Benders_. Thanks for reading._


End file.
